Left Behind
by Js2756
Summary: Ranma leaves Akane behind after his fight with Shinnosuke. What consequences will this have?
1. Chapter 1

Left Behind  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma walked through the front gate with heavy steps. It would not be easy to face the family now. He entered the place he would very soon no longer consider his house. "Hi everyone. I'm home."  
  
The rest of the Tendo household as well as his father rushed out to meet him. "Ranma!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
The eldest Tendo daughter was the first to notice something missing. "Ranma, where's Akane?"  
  
"She's not coming home." Ranma's tone of voice was flat.  
  
"WHAT! Son, what is the meaning of this!?" Soun was now in demon head mode.  
  
Ranma was not intimidated. "Please Mr. Tendo. This time it is not my fault. Then again, maybe it is, but it is too late to do anything about it now."  
  
Soun calmed down and reverted back to normal. "Alright Ranma, now explain where Akane is."  
  
"She's still at Ryuugenzawa."  
  
"WHAT! You were supposed to bring her back!"  
  
"It's kind of hard to bring someone back when they don't want to come back."  
  
This time, Nabiki spoke up, "Alright Saotome, what did you do this time."  
  
Ranma lowered his head. "It was her choice, she chose him."  
  
"Him? Just who are you talking about, and what do you mean choice?" Nabiki did not like the direction this was heading in.  
  
"I don't know who he is, but she chose to stay with him. She wouldn't tell me why. I'm sorry Mr. Tendo, but I can't marry her anymore."  
  
"Now wait just a minute boy! You are honor bound to marry Akane. You can't turn your back on her now!"  
  
"Listen up, Pop! This wasn't my choice! She made the decision, not me! If you want to talk to someone about honor, why not talk to her!?" Ranma felt his hand clench into fists as he argued against his father. Slowly, he released his fists as his anger ebbed away. "In any case, I have a lot of thinking to do."  
  
Ranma walked past everyone and entered his room. He sat down on the futon, his knees tucked into his chest, his left cheek resting on his knees. 'Damn you Akane, why couldn't you tell me?'  
  
Downstairs at the dinner table, everyone sat around, concern on all their faces.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of that boy, talking back to me in that manner!"  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Saotome. If it is the way that he says it is, it isn't his fault." Kasumi chimed.  
  
"There's more to this than he's letting on though, sis. Both you and I know how Akane feels about him. I just can't believe that she would choose someone else over him. I don't think he is telling us the whole story."  
  
"I think you're wrong, Nabiki. The way he looked, I can't see him lying to us about this. You know that he would do anything for her, but if she rejects him, what is he going to do? If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to him and try to find out the whole story."  
  
"Alright Kasumi, but I still think he's hiding something from us."  
  
Kasumi quietly approached the guestroom with a tray of food in her hand. She quietly rapped on the door. "Ranma? Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, Kasumi, what do you want?"  
  
"I brought you your dinner."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi, but...I'm not hungry."  
  
Kasumi couldn't help feel sorry for the boy. The whole ordeal was obviously bothering him a lot. "Ranma, I want to talk to you about what happened." She opened the door and entered before Ranma could answer. She quietly slid the door shut and looked at Ranma. Ranma had not moved since sitting down, and the room was now dark. Kasumi placed the tray down and sat opposite Ranma.  
  
"I told you Kasumi, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Ranma, please eat up. I'm worried about what happened to you and Akane. Can you please tell me what happened?"  
  
"Kasumi, I'd..." Ranma looked into her face. Seeing the concern on her face broke what little of his will was left in resisting her. The rest of his will went into maintaining his emotions. "Alright, I'll tell you."  
  
With that, Ranma told her what happened. His first meeting with Shinnosuke in Ryuugenzawa, finding Akane with him, her refusal to return home, him running off, and finally, his confrontation with the two of them that led to his return to Nerima. Kasumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. If what Ranma had said was true, then Akane did choose someone else instead of him. "So she wouldn't even say why?"  
  
"No. I could tell by the way she was acting how concerned she was for him. If he makes her happy, then I shouldn't get in the way."  
  
"Ranma, please tell me the truth. Have you told me everything that happened?"  
  
Ranma looked at Kasumi with a slight look of disbelief and shock in his eyes. "Kasumi, I don't believe what I'm hearing, you don't believe me? I'd expect this sort of thing from Nabiki, but not from you."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Nabiki didn't believe that you were telling me the whole story and wanted me to find out if there was more to it."  
  
"It's ok, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."  
  
"I understand."  
  
The next morning started out differently than most mornings at the Tendo dojo. Gone were the sounds of a young man sparring with his father. In fact, the sounds were of a woman making breakfast and the quiet sounds of shoji tiles occasionally hitting a board.  
  
Finally the silence was broken. "You don't think that Ranma is telling the truth, do you Saotome?"  
  
"Ha ha ha. That foolish boy, he just refuses to admit his true feelings for Akane."  
  
"I would like to agree with you old friend, but Akane's absence is more than troubling."  
  
"Don't worry, Tendo. She'll be home soon, and then our schools will be joined."  
  
"I hope you're right, Saotome."  
  
The rest of the morning was quiet until breakfast. Ranma was the last to the table, and was eating at an oddly slow pace. Everyone noticed the change in him, but nobody mentioned anything to him. Ranma, having finished his breakfast, placed his bowl down. "I have an announcement to make."  
  
Everyone turned to look at him, surprised at the sullen tone in his voice. "I have to thank everyone for the hospitality that has been shown to both me and my father in the time that we have been here. However, now that Akane has chosen... another, it is no longer appropriate for us to stay here anymore. Although you have all been like family to me, it is time that I live with my true family."  
  
"Just what are you saying, boy?" Genma did not like the direction that this was heading. "Akane will be back soon, and you two will be married as arranged."  
  
"You haven't heard anything that I have said. Akane chose someone else. I saw it with my own eyes. She doesn't want to be with me. I'm also tired of running from Mom every time she comes here. She doesn't deserve to be lied to, especially not by her own son and husband."  
  
"Ranma, if you tell your mother the truth, she will force us to commit seppuku!"  
  
"If that is my fate, then so be it." Everyone gasped.  
  
"Not if I have a say in it. I refuse to die because of a cowardly boy!"  
  
"Pop, I'd take those words back if I were you. You know you can't beat me. Don't make me have to beat you into submission."  
  
"Cheeky boy! How dare you talk to your father in that manner!"  
  
"It's your choice, but you can do this in one of two ways. The easy way, or the hard way. Either way, we are going back home to face Mom!"  
  
"You're overconfident Ranma. I know all your moves. You can't beat me."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"Ha! I'll show you just how wrong you are! Yaahh!" Genma launched himself at Ranma, hoping to make this fight short. Ranma simply sat with a smirk on his face. 'So predicable, there is a lot of me you have no idea about, Pop'. At the last second, Ranma dodged his father's strike, and struck back with the Chestnut Fist, driving his father back towards the pond. However, instead of allowing him to fall in, Ranma continued his assault, pushing his father over the pond, the force of his punches keeping him from falling in. Ranma actually managed to skip his way across the pond(1) without falling in himself before finishing his attack with a hard punch knocking his father against the wall and unconscious. "Hmph."  
  
Ranma made his way back into the house and started heading towards his room. "Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah?" He turned around to see the Tendo's looking at him. Kasumi spoke up, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"No, but it is the way it has to be."  
  
(1) See OAV The One to Carry On, where Ranma attempts to run across the canal without falling in.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, it's my first fic. Not completely sure where this is heading, kinda odd for me since I like to have an ending in sight when I start these things. Anyhow, constructive criticism and comments only, please. Please don't bother pointing out OOC characters, since I know who they are, but I'll try and stick to their characters as much as possible.  
  
I don't own Ranma or any of the characters associated with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Left Behind  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ranma stared at the weather worn sign. "Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts", he read out loud.   
  
He breathed a deep breath then proceeded through the gate to the quaint house in front of him. "Here goes."   
  
He gave a soft knock on the door. He could hear a soft voice coming from inside, "Just a minute."  
  
As the door opened, both Ranma and the hostess of the house stood frozen at what was in front of them. After a minute had passed, the lady finally spoke, "Ranma, is that really you?"  
  
"Yes Mother, it's me, Ranma. I've come home."  
  
Nodoka grabbed her son in a tight embrace, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Ranma! My son, how I've waited for this day."  
  
Ranma returned the embrace. "I know. I've missed you so much."  
  
They finally broke the embrace with Nodoka looking at her son with love in her eyes. "Mom, we have to talk."  
  
"Of course we do, son. You must tell me what you have been up to these last years. Not to mention how things are going with you and Akane."  
  
Ranma cringed at the mention of his ex-fiancee. "Funny you should mention that."  
  
Ranma and his mother sat sipping tea at the Saotome dining table, while an unconscious Genma lay tied up in the corner. "Ranma, why exactly is your father unconscious and tied up?"  
  
Ranma breathed a sigh. This was not going to be easy. "It's a long story. I hope you don't have any plans because it'll be awhile before I finish telling you everything. I guess I should start with a confession. I have failed you mother, I am not a man among men." Ranma bowed his head.  
  
"My son, what do you mean?"  
  
"Please bring me a glass of cold water and a kettle of hot water."  
  
"Alright, but I'm not sure what you are planning on doing." Nodoka left and quickly returned with what Ranma had requested. "Now why do you say that you are not a man among men?"  
  
"Because of this." Ranma poured the glass of cold water over his head, triggering his hated transformation. He kept his head down low and let out another sigh. "You may be wondering why I look like Ranko, but the truth is, Ranko never existed. It was always me, but Pop and I were too afraid to tell you the truth. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ranma, is that really you? How? Why?" Nodoka could not contain the shock in her voice.  
  
Ranma poured the hot water from the kettle on himself, reverting back to his natural form. "Remember how Pop stopped writing to you? It was right before we had found a legendary training ground in China called Jusenkyou. This training ground contained over a hundred cursed springs. The springs were cursed such that if someone fell in, they would change into whatever had drowned there. In my case, I fell into the spring of drowned girl. Pop fell into the spring of drowned panda."  
  
"You mean, Mr. Panda is..."  
  
"Yes, Pop is really Mr. Panda."  
  
Nodoka couldn't believe what she heard. She quickly left the room and returned with another glass of water, which she promptly poured over Genma's prone form. A look of horror came over her face as she watched her husband transform into a familiar panda. "No, it's not possible."  
  
"So now you see, I am no longer a man among men." Ranma reached into his bag and pulled out a tanto, which he placed on the table.  
  
"Ranma, that is not your decision to make. That burden falls on me. Before you choose to do anything rash, I would like you to tell me everything else that has happened."  
  
"Ok". Ranma told the long story of the past few years: the eventful trip through China, the visit to the Amazon tribe, the story of Shampoo, the first meeting with the Tendos, his experiences at school, dealing with the Kunos, the arrivals of Ryouga and Ukyou, the day that he found out about Nodoka and the promise, and eventually, Akane's decision.  
  
"I see why you chose to bring your father here tied up and knocked out. Now, about Akane, don't you think you are being a bit rash, my son? She cares for you very much."  
  
"I saw the way she acted, she doesn't want to be with me. She wants to stay in that forest with that guy. As for Pop, he'll be fine in the morning."  
  
"I see." Nodoka breathed a sigh and looked at the darkness outside her window. "Hmm, I never realized how much time has passed by. I'll lead you to your room. I need some time to think things over."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Nodoka led her son back to his old childhood room. "Please sleep here tonight. I left it the way it was when you left."  
  
She left Ranma to himself. He entered his old room, and flicked on the light. He looked around and saw old toys he used to play with, pictures of himself, his mother and father, all looking like a perfect family. Setting his things down, he proceeded to get ready for bed.  
  
The next morning, when Ranma woke up, he saw hanging on his door, the one thing that he had been expecting since he had arrived and had dreaded his whole life: the formal kimono reserved for committing seppuku. 'I guess she is going through with it.' He slipped on the kimono and left his room and entered the tea room. He saw his mother and father both at the table and both formally dressed. Ranma noted that his mother was still carrying that familiar bundle that he had lived in fear of. His mother, noticing that he had entered the room, spoke to him, "It is time. Please follow your father and I to the dojo."  
  
Without a word, Ranma followed behind his parents out of his house, and into the small, but quaint Saotome dojo. "Please kneel with your father by the altar, Ranma."  
  
Ranma did as he was told. His mother handed a familiar package to him and also one to his father. He knew what was inside. The ritual tantos for committing seppuku. Without a word, both his father and himself unwrapped the package, and spread their kimonos apart, and positioned the tantos in place. Nodoka spoke again, "Over 10 years ago, a promise was made to me that should my son not grow up to be a man among men that both he and his father would commit ritual seppuku. Now the time has come to put that vow to rest. The words of a person, and indeed those of a martial artist must be held to be truthful. For should a person neglect their vows, not only do they dishonour those around them, but themselves as well. The burden of the vow made by Genma and Ranma Saotome has fallen on my shoulders, and it is my responsibility to ensure that they have carried out that vow."  
  
Ranma held his breath as he heard the words of his mother. 'This is it. Time to finally end it all.'  
  
"As the matriarch of the Saotome line, I judge that my son is indeed a man among men and his vow fulfilled."  
  
Ranma's eyes shot open and as he looked behind him, he saw his mother unsheathe her katana, and in a smooth motion, slice through an airborne piece of paper. The paper fell to the ground in several small pieces, but even in pieces, Ranma knew that it was the same contract he had signed with his handprint so long ago. "Mom, but what about the curse, and everything that has happened?"  
  
"Ranma, I said that the words of a person must be held to be truthful to maintain their honour. You may not remember, but I have already passed judgment on you for awhile now."  
  
"What do you mean? How could you have known? You haven't seen me for so long."  
  
"No, Ranma. I have seen you. Remember after my first visit to the Tendo dojo, how you rescued me from the geyser? Remember what I had said to you after I woke up?"  
  
Ranma thought back to that day and remembered the voice of his mother, "...I dreamed Ranma had saved me. Dreamed he was a man among men."  
  
"Mom, I didn't know you thought that. I didn't know you remembered."  
  
"Ranma, a mother does not forget these things. Finding out the truth last night made me realize that I had already thought of you as a man among men. The words I spoke that day must be honoured, and I do believe in them. It is time that we are a family again."  
  
Author's Note: Well, chapter 2 is done. Although it seems shorter than what I had first envisioned, I think it turned out alright. In actuality, this took me a lot less time than I though, I will probably take longer with Chapter 3, but we'll have to wait and see. Thanks to everyone who critiqued chapter 1. I have also made minor modifications to chapter 1, but in all honesty, they are barely noticeable.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own any characters associated with Ranma 1/2, nor am I profiting from them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Left Behind Chapter 3  
  
The sun was setting as Ranma sat on the roof of his family dojo. He stared off into the beautiful sunset deep in thought. In truth, it had been a different day. Ranma had expected to be dead and buried by this time, but instead, he had regained his mother. However, his thoughts were not about his mother, but of someone else. A young woman who had only a few days ago, had been his fiancee. A sad expression came over his face as he remembered the last day he saw her. "Please, try to understand." The last words that she had spoken to him as tears flowed down her face. His train of thought was broken as he heard something bang against the roof. He looked up and saw a ladder being put into place. Shortly after, the warm face of his mother appeared, and she took a seat beside him. "What is troubling you, my son?"  
  
"Oh, er, nothing, why?"  
  
"Ranma, it is not manly to lie to your mother. Now tell me, what is the matter?"  
  
"I was just thinking of Akane. Mom, did I do the right thing, leaving her behind?"  
  
"Ranma, you made a choice. Part of life is living with those consequences. Sometimes we do get second chances to redo a choice we make, but you must understand that you cannot go back in time and change what has happened. I have been regretting a choice I made for over 10 years now. I know what it feels like to constantly second guess oneself. To wonder if you had made a different choice, if things would have worked out differently. Seeing you again, and seeing the man that you have become, I can finally put to rest those feelings that I have harboured for these many years. I would hope that you do not have to endure what I have had to go through."  
  
"Mom, I never knew. I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, Ranma. You have nothing to be sorry about. You should be proud of the person that you are. You have a bright future in front of you. But you must remember that you do not have all the time in the world, and that time may pass you by if you spend too much time living in the past."  
  
"I don't understand. Are you saying that I should forget everything that has happened in the past?"  
  
"You are young, Ranma. I am not saying that you should forget, but you should not spend all your time thinking about what has happened. Part of what defines you is how you choose to deal with the past. If you remember all the good times you have spent with your friends and family, you will in turn become a better friend and member of your family. If you spend all your time thinking of the hurtful events in your life, you will in turn become a hurtful person and will hurt those around you."  
  
Ranma thought about what his mother just told him. Suddenly, it seemed that a lot of events in his life made sense. He finally understood why Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyou and everyone else were so mad at him when they came after him. They were so focused on the ways that Ranma had supposedly wronged them, that they could think of nothing else. They used those events to fuel their rage until it nearly consumed them. "I think I understand, mom. I don't know what to do now though."  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You are your own man now Ranma, when it's time for you to do something, you'll know what to do."  
  
Despite his mother's encouragement, Ranma still couldn't help but feel the sadness and betrayal that currently occupied his mind.  
  
Ranma was dreading his arrival at Furinkan High. It was the first day back to school since the Ryuugenzawa incident and of Ranma moving back in with his mother. As much as he wanted to pretend that the rumours didn't bother him , he hated it when people would talk about him behind his back. Of course, he would never let anyone know about it, but the fact that since he had arrived, that he was constantly the topic of conversation bothered him. The breakup with Akane was sure to provide a lot of fuel for the fire. As he walked through the front gates, an awkward silence met him. Everyone in the courtyard was looking in his direction, every pair of eyes making a mental note that one Akane Tendo was not standing next to a certain Ranma Saotome. Of course, Ranma arriving alone had happened before, but on those occasions, Akane had already arrived at school, no longer having the patience to wait for him. Akane's disappearance from school, as well as Ranma's, made this particular arrival prime gossip material. Just as quickly as they had turned to see him, all the eyes turned away. Ranma just walked into the school, trying to hide his frustration at knowing the many topics of conversation: were things over between him and Akane, is Ranma available for dating, speculations on what happened between the two of them...  
  
Ranma took his normal seat in his classroom. His hands were clenched in tight fists as he thought of the lack of respect given him and Akane by their peers. As the rest of his classmates he could feel the quick glances towards him and the quiet whispers about his troubled love life. He folded his hands on his desk, closed his eyes, and tried to medidate for a few minutes, trying to ignore everything that was currently going on. At least when the lessons actually started, it would be something that the rest of the student body could focus on. He opened his eyes when he sensed Ms. Hinako enter the room. "Ah, Mr. Saotome is back with us. I hope you enjoyed your trip. Your mother explained your absence to me, however I still expect you to get caught up in your studies."  
  
'Just great', Ranma thought, 'Now I have extra school work to do too.'  
  
"I don't suppose you know when Akane Tendo will be returning do you?"  
  
"No, ah, I...don't know."  
  
In another part of the room, Ukyou couldn't help wonder what was happening between Ranma and Akane. She would definitely have to have a talk with Ranma during lunch.  
  
The morning was very uneventful, but for Ranma, it was pure torture. He couldn't stand being in the classroom under normal circumstances, but he was constantly reminded of Akane by the uniforms that all the other girls were wearing and by her empty desk. When lunch finally rolled around, he quickly grabbed his bento, and raced off to a place where he knew he could be alone. Ukyou, already planning on making Ranma some okonomiyaki, as well as finding out what was going on with Ranma and Akane, was busy scouring the schoolgrounds for any sign of him. 'Damnit, where did Ranchan run off to? It's not like him to just run away like that. This has to be because of Akane.'  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma sat alone on the roof, slowly eating the lunch his mom had made for him. 'Thank god nobody saw me come up here, or I'd never hear the end of it. Akane, you dummy. Why'd you have to go to Ryuugenzawa?'  
  
Ranma soon heard the bell, signalling that classes were beginning again. He methodically rose to his feet and returned to his classroom. He could still hear the whisperings of his classmates who continued to speculate as to what happened between him and Akane. Ranma let out a sigh, as he lowered his head and walked to his desk. 'Geez, Ranchan looks terrible. I didn't want to believe the rumours, but something terrible must have happened. That's it, I gotta find out what happened, no matter what it takes."  
  
The end of the day couldn't come quick enough for Ranma. As soon as the bell had rung, he quickly grabbed his school bag, and ran out of the school. He was already halfway across the schoolyard when he heard a voice calling him, "Ranchan, wait up!"  
  
'Damnit! I really didn't want to talk to Ukyou today.'  
  
'Damn you, Ranma, why are you running away?'  
  
Ranma continued to run, however, Ukyou leapt in front of him. "Ranchan, just what is going on? Everyone is talking about you and Akane. What happened between the two of you."  
  
"N-nothing. Really, nothing is going on."  
  
"Ranma, you're not a very good liar. You've been acting wierd ever since you got back. Now tell me what's going on."  
  
"It's none of your business. Just leave me alone."  
  
"I'm your fiancee, Ranma. If this involves anyone other than you and Akane, it's me."  
  
Ranma was getting irritated by Ukyou's persistance. "You don't know what you're talking about. Just butt out and leave me alone." With those words, Ranma leapt away, leaving a somewhat stunned Ukyou behind.  
  
Ukyou walked through the gate leading to the Tendo Dojo. 'I will find out what's going on Ranchan. You can't hide from me forever.'  
  
She calmly rang the doorbell, and waited. Moments later, Kasumi opened the door. "Why, hello Ukyou. What brings you here?"  
  
"I was wondering if Ranma and Akane were home."  
  
"You haven't heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Why don't you come in for some tea, and I'll tell you."  
  
'So that's it. Akane ran off to Ryuugenzawa for some other guy, and ditched Ranchan.' After learning all the details that she could from Kasumi, Ukyou quickly left the Tendo Dojo, for the Saotome home. 'I never knew what he was going through. He must be devastated. In any case, this is the perfect opportunity for us to finally get together. Nothing can stand in my way now.'  
  
Having arrived at the Saotome residence, Ukyou took a minute to take in her surroundings. 'Hmm, not too extravagant, but better than I would expect for the Saotomes. His mother must be a hard working woman.'  
  
She knocked on the door. The person answering the door, was not the person she had expected. "Hello, who might you be?"  
  
Ukyou was surprised to see the attractive woman in front of her. 'Wow, I can see where Ranma got his looks from. He looks just like his mom, especially his girl form.' "Um, hi. I'm a friend of Ranma's. He wouldn't happen to be home would he?"  
  
"Why yes. He's in the dojo right now. Come on in, I'll take you to him. By the way, I didn't happen to get your name."  
  
"Oh, uh, it's Ukyou. Ukyou Kuonji."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Ukyou. I hope you can cheer Ranma up. He's been feeling down ever since he came home."  
  
"I see. I'll do the best I can."  
  
"Thank you. Ranma really needs a friend right now." Nodoka smiled at Ukyou as she led the way to the Saotome dojo. 'What a charming young lady. Ukyou Kuonji, why does that name sound so familiar?'  
  
Nodoka and Ukyou walked the rest of the short distance to the dojo in silence. "Please do your best to cheer up Ranma. I can't bear to see him like this."  
  
Ukyou walked into the dojo, to see Ranma sitting in the corner, his back to the door. "Mom, I'd like to be alone right now."  
  
"Ranchan, it's me."  
  
"Ukyou, just what the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"I know what happened. I talked to Kasumi and she told me."  
  
"She did, did she? So why are you here then? You can't understand what I'm going through. To be tossed aside like that."  
  
With that comment, rage built up inside of Ukyou. "How dare you, Ranma Saotome! You of all people have the nerve to say that to me?"  
  
Ranma turned around, to see Ukyou glaring at him, her hands clenched into tight fists at her side. "Ukyou, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
Ukyou began walking towards Ranma, her battle aura building up. "Oh, am I interupting something?"  
  
"Huh?" Both Ukyou and Ranma turned to the door to see Nodoka standing in the door frame.  
  
"Ukyou, I noticed that it was getting late, so I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tonight."  
  
"Oh, uh, I wouldn't want to be a bother."  
  
"Oh don't worry Ukyou. After all you are Ranma's fiancee. It would be my pleasure to have you stay and get to know you better."  
  
"Huh? How did you..."  
  
"Don't worry, Ranma has told me everything that has been going on."  
  
"Oh, I see." Ukyou couldn't think of what to say at the moment. For a brief moment, she was filled with anger at having her past so casually brushed aside. Now she was full of overwhelming astonishment as Ranma's mother had acknowledged her engagement to him. She heard a voice from behind her. "Ukyou, I'm sorry. It's just been very hard for me these last few days."  
  
Ukyou turned to see Ranma standing in front of her. "I know. It's hard to lose someone you...you care about. Believe it, I know how hard in can be. Ranchan, do you want to try out something I did to ease my pain?"  
  
"Huh? What's that?"  
  
"Training."  
  
The Saotome family and Ukyou gathered around a modest dinner prepared by Nodoka. Despite being modest, it was still delicious to all the participants. Ranma had been in a slightly better mood before taking his place. His sparring session with Ukyou helped take his mind off of Akane, if only for an instant. Arriving at the dinner table, however, brought back the idea of talking about his engagements, something that he wasn't all too thrilled about hearing.  
  
"So Ukyou, Ranma tells me you're an okonomiyaki chef."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Saotome."  
  
"You may call me auntie."  
  
"Ok, auntie. I've been an okonomiyaki chef all my life. My dream is to one day be the best okonomiyaki chef in the world."  
  
"That's very ambitious. Doesn't this dream interfere with your schooling?"  
  
"Well, it does take a lot of time and effort, but somehow I've managed to balance most things out." Ukyou had a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"It must be hard on you, living alone and having so much work to do. I would very much like to see your restaurant. Would tomorrow be a good day?"  
  
"That would be fine." 'Oh great, now I got to get my restaurant all ready.'  
  
The rest of dinner was very uneventful. Ranma and Genma were silent for the entire meal, Genma having relearned table manners since being reunited with his wife. Ranma's worst fears of having his engagement discussed did not come to pass. His mother and Ukyou spend a great deal of time on small talk, recipes, daily occurances, and how school had been for Ukyou. "Thank you for a wonderful meal, auntie Saotome."  
  
"You're too kind, Ukyou."  
  
"Here, let me help you with the dishes."  
  
"That's alright. You're our guest. You just have a seat and relax. Ranma, could you give me a hand with these dishes."  
  
"Huh, oh, ok mother."  
  
Ranma followed his mother into the kitchen where the two of them commenced on washing the dishes. "That Ukyou is a very lovely girl, Ranma."  
  
"Mom, please don't. I'm not in the mood right now."  
  
"Ranma, what makes you think that? I'm not forcing you to take up any engagements."  
  
"Then why did you ask Ukyou over for dinner?"  
  
"Because I wanted to get to know one of your friends better. I also do not wish to see you shut everyone out. Ranma, I know that you do not feel very good right now, and do not wish to see anyone. But you have to learn that there are people out there who care for you very much, and they do not want to see you like that. I can see that Ukyou cares for you very much, and that your friendship means a lot to her. From what you have told me, you hold her friendship very highly in your heart. You are at a point where your friends and family will help you as much as they can, but only if you let them. I don't want to see you throw all that away."  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm just used to everyone trying to make me do or be what they want me to be. Not what I want to be."  
  
"That's ok, son. You just do what you feel like doing. I can handle these dishes. Why not walk Ukyou home?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Be sure to tell her that I am looking forward to tomorrow."  
  
"Ranchan, my mom is really nice."  
  
"Yeah, it's been so long. It's hard to believe that she's with me now."  
  
"I'm happy for you, Ranchan."  
  
"Thanks, Ucchan. It was actually nice having you over tonight. It's been awhile since I really sparred with someone other than pop."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. Although you're still a lot better than I am."  
  
"Well, we're here. I guess I'd better head home."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ranma began to walk back to his house. "Oh, Ucchan, can I ask you a favour?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm kinda behind with my schoolwork, do you think you could help me catch up? I... don't want my mom to start nagging me about it."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
The upcoming few days were fairly uneventful. The visit to Ukyou's restaurant went very smoothly and Nodoka was very impressed at how well managed the Ucchan's was. For the rest of the week, Ukyou would help tutor Ranma after she had finished closing up her restaurant. Although not expecting much out of Ranma, she was mildly surprised at the progress he was making. At school, Ranma still remained very introverted, however, as the gossip about him and Akane died down, he began to become more open and started to renew his aquaintances with the rest of the student body. In fact, Ranma's life began to form a sense of normality. As a martial artist, he could never live the life of a normal teenager, but much of the chaos that surrounded his life started to die down after moving back with his mother. He still focused mainly on martial arts, but with the help of Ukyou and his mother, he began to understand how to be a more rounded person. Of course, he realised that only a week had past since moving back with Nodoka, and that although there was a sense of calm in his life, he couldn't expect that calm to last forever.  
  
The last day of the school week was finally over, and Ukyou and Ranma were busy studying in the Saotome home. Ranma had managed, under the watchful eye of his mother, to get nearly caught up with the rest of his schoolwork, and his father made sure that he didn't slack off with his training.  
  
"Ukyou?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Thanks for helping me get caught up with school and stuff. I know that it's been hard on you, and your restaurant, and I don't really have any way to make it up to you. Now that I'm pretty much caught up, I don't think I'll need you to tutor me anymore."  
  
"What? But Ranchan, I like studying with you."  
  
"It's just that I don't want to be dependent on you to do well. I need to be my own man and learn to do it on my own."  
  
"Oh, ok Ranma. Just don't be afraid to ask for help if you fall behind again."  
  
Meanwhile, a familiar figure arrived at the Tendo dojo. "Ranma, I've come back."  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, I developed a case of writer's block while writing this. Ukyou's confrontation with Ranma left me in a standstill on how to progress from here. In any case, a lot of things have come up recently and I know that I won't be able to devote as much time to this as I wanted (blog, work, school, etc.). In any case, please leave feedback and suggestions on how this should develop. I apologize for the predictability too.  
  
JS2756  
  
Check out my blog at: 


	4. Chapter 4

Left Behind Chapter 4

Kasumi sighed as she washed the dishes. Things were very different in the Tendo household after the departures of Akane and Ranma. Ranma. That young man had brought so much into the Tendo household when he arrived, both good and bad. Certainly, there were difficult times, and things tended to have a knack for getting out of control with him around, but he brought life into the lives of the Tendos. With both him and Akane gone, it seemed as if all of the spirit that used to occupy the house was gone. Nabiki, Soun and Kasumi spent the last week living a very stoic lifestyle. There would be days where nobody would speak to anyone else. Even Happosai abandoned the Tendo dojo when it appeared that Ranma and Akane would not come back. For Kasumi, this was the hardest emotional experience she had since her mother passed away. It was becoming harder for her to maintain her calm, pleasant exterior. She let out another sigh as the thought that her youngest sister was moving on with her life, while here she was, a 19 year old without a clue to her future passed her mind. Hearing the front door open and close, Kasumi wiped off her hands and went to greet her new guest. She gasped as she heard a familiar voice speak, "Hello?"

She rushed as quickly as she could to the front door to see Akane as well as her father and Nabiki gathered at the door. As usual, Soun was in tears as he embraced his prodigal daughter, while Nabiki was well in control of her emotions. Kasumi could barely contain herself, "Akane, what have you been doing? We've been so worried about you!"

"Sorry, Kasumi. I really didn't have any way of getting in touch. Where's Ranma?"

"Speaking of Ranma, perhaps you could tell us your side of the story, Akane", spoke Nabiki.

"Wait, what do you mean? What's going on?"

Kasumi spoke first, "Ranma's gone. He moved out just over a week ago."

"What! I've got to go find him!", Akane exclaimed, as she broke free of her father's embrace and picked up her pack and heading for the door. However, Nabiki beat her to the door and blocked her path with her leg. "Excuse me, little sister, but we, your family, deserve an explanation. We know where Ranma is staying and it isn't as if he's going anywhere. So you go sit yourself down and tell us what you've gotten yourself into."

"But Nabiki, you don't understand!"

"Please Akane, we've been very worried." Kasumi's soothing voice pierced the air and was able to calm Akane down.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything."

The Tendo family settled around the customary dining table, and allowed Akane to begin her story. "It all began with our family trip a long time ago. You may remember that during that trip, I got really lost. While trying to find my way back, a young boy, named Shinnosuke saved my life from a...um, a wild animal. When he did this, he got hurt really bad. To save his life, his grandfather gave him water from a magical spring called the "Water of Life". However, Shinnosuke needed the water to ensure that he lived afterwards. When I left and went back, I found out that the springs where the water could be found were all drying up. I owed it to Shinnosuke to save his life because he had saved mine as a child."

Akane's eyes began to tear up as she told the history of her and Shinnosuke. "Akane, are you alright?"

"Yes, Kasumi, I'm fine. Anyway, the reason why the springs were drying up was because of a monster called the Orochi. Because the springs were dry, we needed a moss that grew on the Orochi to save Shinnosuke's life."

"Just a sec, Akane. Are you talking about the mythical 8-headed dragon, the Yamata no Orochi? Come on, we all know that it is a myth."

"It's not a myth, Nabiki. The Orochi does exist. We tried to get the moss from the monster, but it was too powerful for us. In the end, we had to use a mongoose whistle to put it back to sleep. We couldn't get the moss, and Shinnosuke...he...he died."

flashback

Shinnosuke is lying in bed, a concerned Akane is by his side. He is obviously in pain. "Akane..."

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know, before I pass away, that I...", a sudden coughing fit hit Shinnosuke, and he couldn't continue speaking.

"Just relax. Don't worry, we'll think of a way to get some water, and you'll be fine."

Having regained control, Shinnosuke spoke again, "The water is gone. You don't have to lie to me, Akane. I just want you to know before I die, that I...I lo...I love you."

With those words, Shinnosuke closed his eyes for the last time. Akane sat, her head low, with tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

A few days later, Akane knelt before the stone, indicating Shinnosuke's grave. "Shinnosuke, I was unable to repay you for your kindness. I will carry this debt with me until my dying day. I'm sorry. I also could not return your feelings for me, as there is someone else who I love. It is time for me to return to him. Please forgive me."

Akane placed a single object on the grave, as she turned and began her walk back home. 'Ranma, please wait for me. I'm coming back.'

The sun shone brightly in the sky on Akane and the object placed on the grave, the whistle of a mongoose.

end flashback

Akane finished her story, trying hard to maintain her composure. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't prevent the tears from flowing.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you."

"Nabiki, what do you mean?"

"From what you've told us, Ranma has no idea about any of this. You never bothered telling him at all what was going on. Frankly, I'm not surprised that he left. You're going to have to work pretty hard to convince him that nothing happened."

"I don't believe this! You're siding with that pervert!"

"I'm not siding with anybody. However, I have heard his side of the story. Even with what you've told me, I don't think that Ranma will necessarily understand. He's not the brightest bulb out there."

"Still, I have to try."

"That's my girl! Now the honour of the Anything Goes school is saved!"

"Dad, wait a minute!", Akane protested. But it was to no avail. Her father was too engrossed in his emotions and celebrations of good times for the Tendo dojo to listen. "Well Akane, you've certainly got your work cut out for you. You're going to have to work pretty hard to take him away from the new woman in his life."

"What! N...new woman!"

"Oh yeah. She's a real beauty. An excellent cook, and just the most polite person you've ever met. Of course, if you want me to tell you who it is, it's going to cost you."

"Nabiki, you can stop teasing Akane now. Don't worry Akane. Ranma hasn't found anyone else. But the truth is, you are going to have a hard time convincing him to come back."

"Just what is going on? Can someone please tell me?"

"The truth is, Akane, Ranma moved back home to live with Auntie Nodoka."

"What? But how? What about the curse?"

"Well, she has either accepted it, or he hasn't told her. The fact that I've still seen him at school indicates that one of these possibilities has occurred. He seems to be doing pretty well, so it would appear that he's getting with his family."

"I see. I guess it will be pretty hard then."

"Just wait a minute, Akane." Nabiki's voice began to take on a harsher tone. "You had better think about what you're going to do before you do anything. If you think that you can just drag Ranma back here, think of what will happen to his family. You may be risking the few precious moments that Ranma has left with his family for your own happiness."

"Nabiki..."

"Hey, don't give me that look. It's just that this last week showed me how much that idiot had changed things around here."

Author's Notes: Whew! Man, this took me a lot longer than I had anticipated. Well, this chapter is A LOT shorter than chapter 3, and just about par for the course in comparison to chapters 1 and 2. I know that a lot of the cast has not been accounted for, but for those who are following this story, I think I've made it pretty obvious who the focus will be on. As always, feedback, suggestions, criticisms, etc. are appreciated.

On a final note, it seems that the url for my blog was edited out at the end of my author's notes for chapter 3. If you actually want to read it (it currently consists of anime reviews right now; sorry, no Ranma review yet), just look up livejournal in google, then search for Js2756 at the livejournal site.

Js2756

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own any characters associated with Ranma 1/2, nor am I profiting from them. 


End file.
